Драбблы по Шинсенгуми
by Marlek
Summary: Написано для фестов и однострочников, разные жанры, рейтинги, персонажи, но в основном: Хиджиката, Окита, Кондо.


**Последняя сигарета**

_"Хидзиката/Окита. AU! Хидзиката погибает на задании. Сидеть у могилы, неумело курить и кашлять от дыма. А+, но без излишних соплей."_

Дождь лил как из ведра.

Шлепал по камню, впитывался в землю, барабанил по зонтику одиноко стоящей фигуры.

Кладбище Эдо для государственных служащих было совсем пустым — дождь шел уже третий день, не переставая. После несносной жары середины лета он был нежданным, но благословением.

-Как будто оплакивает этого тупого Хиджикату, — хмурил брови Окита Сого, глядя в серое небо и крепче сжимая черный зонтик в руке.

Его собеседник молчал.

Только блестела свежевыбитая на надгробии камня надпись.

«Хиджиката Тоширо, заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми. Погиб при исполнении»

И даты рождения и смерти.

— Умер на мой день рождения, — с досадой цокнул Сого. — Как ты мог испоганить мне весь праздник трауром? Умри, Хиджиката. А, ты уже умер...

Собеседник так и не ответил. Не взвинтился в ответ в полу крике — полу визге, не топтал в гневе ногами, с вечной сигаретой, которая каким-то чудом даже в крике не вываливалась изо рта замкома Шинсенгуми.

Вспомнив о куреве, Сого засунул свободную руку глубже в карман, и пальцы наткнулись на картон упаковки. В пачке всего две сигареты и спичечный коробок. Окита сел на корточки, пристроил ручку зонтика между колен.

Прикурить сигарету с первого раза не получилось: отсырела, да и не курил он никогда, нет привычки, как у замкома. Наконец, кончик белого цилиндра вспыхнул красным. Дым сразу пошел не в то горло, и Сого закашлялся, и чуть не выронил зонтик из-за неловкого движения.

— Блин, как ты это курил, тупой Хиджиката? Не переставая, к тому же, — он вновь упрямо затянулся и снова закашлялся.

Это была простая миссия, оказавшаяся очень сложной.

Кондо-сана ранили, и сейчас тот снова был в больнице. После церемонии похорон ему строго приказали вернутся в госпиталь, и Сого сам отвез его туда. Только когда командующий заснул, сраженный дозой снотворного, способной усмирить даже гориллу, Сого вернулся в казармы. Было непривычно тихо — весь отряд был в трауре. Ямазаки отводил глаза и шептал соболезнования идущему в комнату Хиджикаты капитану первого отряда. Одинокая пачка сигарет, лежащая на столе в комнате замкома напрасно дожидалась своего хозяина. Вспомнились слова Хиджикаты о том, что он забыл курево, и тихий мат, потому что до окончания задания ему вряд ли доведется покурить.

Так и не довелось. Они разделились на задании, и следующий раз, когда он видел Хиджикату — на каталке скорой помощи, и рядом плачущего навзрыд Кондо-сана.

Сигарета уже была наполовину скурена, а дым никак не хотел идти в горло, и Сого бросил попытки затягиваться, просто втягивал его в рот и потом выпускал на волю.

— Черт, прямо слезы из глаз, такая мерзость. И дым едкий. Не думай, что это из-за тебя, тупой Хиджиката.

Хиджиката молчал, и Сого зажег последнюю сигарету из пачки замкома. Убедившись, что та хорошо горит, встал и положил на надгробие. Навис с зонтиком сверху, не давая дождю затушить маленький огонек.

— Ты должен был умереть от моей руки, ублюдок, — произнес Сого тихо, не вынимая своей сигареты из рта. Она липла к нижней губе и не падала, когда он говорил. — Или от рака легких. Но не так тупо, тупой Хиджиката.

Сигарета догорела до фильтра, и Сого выщелкнул бычок себе под ноги. Задавил носком ботинка, как это на его глазах тысячи раз делал сам Хиджиката.

— Я не тороплюсь умирать, так что тебе придется подождать, — улыбнулся Сого с садистской улыбочкой. — Я найду тебя на том свете и убью сам.

Вторая сигарета еще тлела, когда он повернулся чтобы уходить, на прощание вскинув руку:

— Так что еще увидимся, Хиджиката-сан~~!

**Бессоница **

_Кондо| Хиджиката. "Не могу уснуть"._

Когда командующий Шинсенгуми возвращается домой поздно ночью, после очередного отказа Отсае-сан и полета через весь двор доджо с полтычка от нее же, его встречает замком. Хиджиката одет в ночную юкату и курит, сидя на веранде. Он приветственно вскидывает руку, заметив начальника.

Подходя ближе, командующий знает, что Тошши даже в темноте заметит шишку на лбу, поэтому просто молчит. Хиджиката сам говорит, нарушив неловкое молчание:

-Не могу уснуть.

Кондо улыбается, садится на веранду рядом, плечом к плечу.

Все отделение Шинсингуми спит крепким сном, а двое мужчин сидят в ночной тишине. Они сейчас не командующий и его дьявольский замком, не сенсей и его ученик.

Просто два друга наслаждаются красивой луной и приятной компанией.

**Стратегия элитного садиста**

_Сого. Купить яойный постер Гинтамы._

Едва вернувшись в казармы, Хиджиката понял, что что-то не так.

Подопечные шептались, косясь на него, но едва Хиджиката подходил ближе, шепотки стихали.

Только зайдя в общий зал, замком понял, в чем дело: все стены были завешены постерами с обложек двд Гинтамы прошлого года с ним и Сакатой на яойный манер.

-Сооооооогоооооо! — кричал Хиджиката, гоняясь по казармам за командиром первого отряда.

К вечеру постеры были содраны и сожжены лично замкомом.

Хиджиката еще не знал, что Окита расклеил постеры уже этого года так же в туалете, столовой и в комнате самого Хиджикаты.


End file.
